Vice City: Redemption
by XGenocideX
Summary: While working for Tommy Vercetti, Alex Marcello is betrayed by him and left for dead. 4 years later he reurns to Vice City to take down its biggest crime boss. Please R


**Vice City: Redemption**

The sun of Vice City beat down as Alex Marcello crossed the tarmac of Francis International Airport heading toward the terminal. Once inside Alex gathered his bags and headed out the front to flag down a taxi. This proved difficult as it was busy and everyone seemed to get there before him. He finally managed to flag one down.

"Where to?"

"The nearest hotel."

The cabby nodded and headed away from the airport. As the journey was a long one the cabby decided to make small talk.

"How long you here for?"

"As long as I need to be." Grunted Alex.

He was not really concentrating on the driver but taking in the different areas of Vice City.

"Here for any particular reason?"

"Business."

Alex was not really here for business but had to give something to the cabby to get him to stop asking questions. Alex was here on a personal mater that he would not like to discuss. After half an hour the taxi pulled up outside the Ocean View Hotel.

"That will be $40."

Alex handed the man the money, then left the taxi. After he saw the taxi had gone he entered the hotel. The only one there was a female desk clerk, who looked to be in her mid twenties and had a green suit on. Alex walked up to the clerk looking around to see if anyone was watching him.

"I'll take the best room you've got."

The clerk typed up some stuff on her computer and looked back up at Alex.

"Everything seems to be in order, how will you be paying mister?"

"Benson." Alex lied.

"James Benson"

The clerk typed all this into her machine and then looked back at Alex with a smile.

"How will you be paying Mr Benson, cash or charge?"

"Put it on a tab, I'll pay it in full when I leave." Alex replied in a not bothered sort of way.

The clerk typed all of this into the computer than smiled at Alex. She went into a back room and came back with a set of keys. The key chain read _14_.

"You room is number 14, I hope you have a nice stay."

Alex smiled taking the keys from the clerk. After retrieving his bags Alex headed up the stairs and along the hall to room 14. After opening the door Alex was greeted with a massive room. Along with a bed and TV there was also a fridge and a massive closet. Alex looked into the bathroom and saw a huge bath and sink.

After putting his bags down Alex walked over to the window and peered over to the beach. The sun was setting and it was turning everything Orange. He drew himself away from the window and started un-packing his bags. After putting everything away Alex unlocked a brief case that he bought with him and took out two 9mm pistols. He placed one in his back pocket and put one in his bedside draw.

After everything was unpacked Alex drew out his cell phone and punched in a phone number. After a few moments a man picked up.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Hey Alex, how are you?"

"I'm here."

"Where are you man, I'll come an pick you up and we can get everything sorted out at my place?"

"Ocean View Hotel, know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in ten."

The man on the other end hung up and Alex slipped his phone in his pocket. He looked out of the window again and headed down to the bar.

After sitting around for a while he went outside and saw a Cheetah pull up next to the hotel. Alex looked around and climbed in.

After a short journey they arrived at the man's house. After going in Alex saw the place was run down and untidy, there was crap and junk all over the place. Going in further he could see used needles lined on the floor as well as pizza boxes. The man proceeded to an old desk. He quickly tipped it over spilling all the items it had on it onto the floor. Alex looked around some more, amazed at what a state it was in. Climbing over a pile of old magazines he headed over to the desk. The man then placed a briefcase on top of the desk.

"This the stuff?" Alex asked trying to look into the briefcase.

"Yeah, 30 keys of pure Colombian cocaine."

"How much?"

"$250,000"

Alex grabbed a briefcase he brought with him and lifted it up onto the table. After undoing the locks he slid it across to the man.

"$250,000, all there." Alex grinned.

"Looks like this deal is done."

Alex took the briefcase of coke off the table and locked it back up. The man took the briefcase of money and put it into a draw in an old cabinet. Smiling he started to walk towards his kitchen.

"There is one more thing." Alex quickly said.

The man turned round to see Alex holding his 9mm pistol at him.

"Mr. Vercetti sends his regards." Alex sneered.

Alex unloaded his pistol into the mans head spraying blood all over the walls and carpet. Covered in blood Alex reached into the mans pockets and took out his car keys. He then went over to the draw and took out the briefcase of money.

Alex quickly sat down at the mans table and slipped out his cell phone, dialling a number.

"Mr. Vercetti its Alex, I've got the coke and the money and I am on my way there now."

Alex hung up the phone and headed out the front door with the two briefcases.


End file.
